Pégase
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Les souvenirs sont douloureux, d'autant plus quand ce sont ceux d'une personne chère... Alors, l'on fait un acte désespéré, parce qu'on est soit même désespéré...


**De miss...  
><strong>

_**Voici ma première song-fic... Inspirée par ma cousine qui chantait ça dans la voiture. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson... Juste une chose. Lylyne-sempai, ne me tapez pas ! C'est pas vraiment hétéro... Non ? Si ? On verra...**_

* * *

><p><span>Chanson : « Pégase » de Thomas Fersen<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Pégase<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Je voletais dans les ténèbres,<em>

_A l'allure d'un convoi funèbre,_

_Je goûtais l'air de la nuit,_

_Je ramais sans faire de bruit,_

_Dans l'épaisseur du silence,_

_Lorsque je fus ébloui_

_Par une chaude incandescence_

_Qui émanait d'un beau fruit. »_

Gin Ichimaru marchait lentement dans les ténèbres des couloirs de Las Noches. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient entre les murs de pierre blanche ce qui, au final, ne rendait le silence que plus étouffant encore. Son habit blanc flottait autour de son corps maigre, donnant l'illusion d'un fantôme errant dans le palais, ce qui d'une certaine façon n'était pas totalement faux. Son esprit, ou plutôt son cœur, était resté loin d'ici, à la Soul Society... L'image d'une jeune femme, de ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique, s'imposa dans son esprit.

_« Ma mère m'avait prévenu :_

_''Méfie-toi des ampoules nues,_

_Ne t'approche pas de ces globes_

_Qui mettrons feu à ta robe,_

_Les papillons insomniaques_

_Y trouve un aphrodisiaque,_

_La mort est au rendez-vous_

_Au mieux tu deviendras fou'' »_

Gin pensait à beaucoup de choses, à ce moment-là. A ces choses qu'il avait eues, à celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Il pensait à cette famille qu'il n'aurait jamais, à ce foyer auquel il n'aurait jamais droit. La seule chose qui avait pu, un jour, réanimer la flamme qui brûlait dans son corps, était cette jeune femme. Encore aujourd'hui, quand il pensait à elle, ce qui représentait presque tout le temps qui lui était accordé, cette flamme se mettait à bondir et sautiller, à agiter la queue comme un chien dont le maître revient d'une longue absence. C'était pour elle, pour ce « maître » qui avait su dompter son cœur de pierre, qu'il était là.

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas pu dormir, comme aucune autre auparavant. Toujours cette image d'elle qui lui revenait, une larme au coin de l'œil, une douleur inexprimable au fond du regard, cette image d'elle qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il en devenait fou.

_« ''Ne vas pas te consumer_

_Pour une de ces allumées''_

_Ma mère m'avait dit : ''Pégase,_

_L'amour ça n'est que du gaz,_

_Tu es un être nocturne,_

_Alors attarde la lune_

_Et les éclairages pâles_

_Que prodiguent les étoiles'' »_

Gin pénétra dans la salle du trône, sur lequel siégeait Aizen, fort, beau, tout-puissant. Gin jeta un regard par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres, situées en hauteur. Ciel, ce qu'il haïssait cette nuit éternelle, qui semblait l'avoir plongé lui-même dans un gouffre obscur...

-Gin ? Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ?

Il ne répondit pas mais s'avança à vive allure, se mettant même à courir, glissant sa main dans la longue manche blanche. A nouveau cette image, de cette femme sulfureuse et d'une beauté qu'il trouvait sans égale.

_« Mais en voyant cette blanche_

_Et le dessin de ses hanches_

_Dans une auréole blonde,_

_J'ai fait mes adieux au monde,_

_A la Lune vagabonde,_

_Belle comme une femme amoureuse,_

_A ma raison qui me gronde :_

_''C'est ta tombe que tu creuses'' »_

Finalement, cette nuit éternelle, dehors, n'était pas si horrible. La lumière de la lune rappelait à Gin l'éclat de ses yeux, les flammes de sa chevelure. Son croissant était pareil à son sourire, joyeux et rieur. Dieu, qu'elle était magnifique... Gin tira lentement un long couteau de sa poche, sous le regard ébahi d'Aizen dont il se rapprochait encore et toujours, ses pieds claquant à présent sur le sol dans un silence assourdissant. « _Je fais ça pour toi... _».

Il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il savait qu'elle avait disparu depuis longtemps. Et pourtant...

Il savait.

Il sentait.

Il sentait les lames des gardes transpercer son corps, transpercer son cœur, le libérant enfin de cette douleur sans nom. Aizen était mort. _Elle_ était morte. Lui aussi. Tant mieux. Il la vit, étincelante, radieuse, _heureuse_, du temps où ils n'étaient que des enfants. Il revit le rose de son écharpe, le blond de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses yeux. Il la vit dans toute sa splendeur, portant toujours, néanmoins, ce sourire enfantin qui faisait tout son être. Il la vit, enfin, complète, éclatante, éblouissante, une douleur inexprimable au coin de l'œil, une larme au fond du regard. Et il sourit. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

_« Je fais ça pour toi..._

_Rangiku. »_

_« Je voletais dans les ténèbres_

_A l'allure d'un convoi funèbre,_

_Je goûtais l'air de la nuit,_

_Je ramais sans faire de bruit,_

_Dans l'épaisseur du silence_

_J'ai vu ma vie défiler_

_Jusqu'au jour de ma naissance_

_Lorsque l'ampoule a grillé. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, voilà... Première song-fic, ou plutôt OS... Tout le monde l'aura compris, je pense, qu'il parle de Gin et Matsumoto...J'espère que ça vous aura plus !<strong>_


End file.
